


Already There

by zahnie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Holding Hands, Platonic Soulmates, handstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/pseuds/zahnie
Summary: Myka tries to talk to Pete about something serious but he is making it really difficult.





	Already There

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Secret Service", episode 5.02. I have Feels about platonic Pete & Myka, and after rewatching that episode, I realized what a perfect opening Pete's 'if you ever want to talk about us' speech would be. And then I went to jot down some dialogue and hey presto, here's a fic :D

“Hey, Pete?” Myka calls through the open doorway to Pete's bedroom.

“What's up, Mykes?”

“So, you know how you said... if I ever wanted to...” Myka trails off and really looks at Pete for the first time since entering the room. “Why are you doing a handstand?”

“Correction: why am I doing an _extended_ handstand.” Pete says. His face is so red it's almost purple.

Myka leans one hip against the doorway, crosses her arms, and waits.

“Claudia was teasing Steve about doing yoga and he said that the poses improve, y'know, performance.” Pete pauses, gasping for breath a little. “In the bedroom,” he finishes.

“Okay, first of all,” Myka says, straightening up and gesturing at upside-down Pete, “a handstand is not a yoga pose.”

“I'm starting with what I know!” Pete protests. “I don't _know_ yoga, Myka!”

Myka takes a deep breath. “I'll just go. This is obviously a bad time,” she says, calmly.

As she turns to leave, Pete falls onto the floor with a thump. He lies on his back, breathing heavily.

Myka hovers in the doorway.

After a moment, Pete pants, “Yeah, that's enough of that for now.” He grins at Myka. “Not that I need any help in the bedroom, of course.”

Myka raises her eyebrows and looks away, at the far wall of Pete's bedroom. She is beginning to regret everything. No, she already _does_ regret everything. She's been working up to this conversation for three weeks and he's just lying on the floor, talking about sex. Again.

Pete obviously takes her expression to mean she doesn't believe him, because he sits up indignantly. “Hey, I'll have you know—whoa, dizzy.” He lies back down.

Myka sighs heavily, turns around, and really leaves this time.

~

She's sitting on her bed, trying to concentrate on _Great Expectations_ , when Pete walks in ten minutes later, eating a sandwich.

“No eating in my room,” Myka says, not looking up.

“You eat in here all the time,” Pete says with his mouth full.

Myka puts her book down. “Twizzlers don't count. They aren't all crumbly.”

“Okay, okay,” Pete says. To Myka's horror, he fishes a neutralizer goo bag out of his pocket and puts the half-eaten sandwich into it.

“That's not what that is for!” she says, scandalized. Has he used goo bags for food before? She can't remember. Maybe he just doesn't do it in front of her.

Pete smiles and waggles his fingers except for the two holding the bag. “Crumb-free now,” he says.

“Why don't you just go eat it somewhere else?” Myka asks.

“Because you wanted to talk to me about something, and you're in here,” Pete says. He looks almost serious all of a sudden.

Myka fiddles with her book. She doesn't know how to start, even with all her practice. It feels almost like Pete's cornered her.

Pete points at the bed and mouths, “Can I?”

Myka nods and he sits down.

“What's up, Mykes?” he asks, searching her face.

She takes a deep breath. She decided to do this: no backing out now. “Remember when you said, a few weeks ago, that if I ever wanted to talk about... things between us?”

Pete's eyes widen.

“Not romantically,” Myka says, hastily. She smiles a little bit at the face Pete makes. “I just don't see you that way.”

“Okaaaay?” Pete asks, drawing the word out.

“I wanted to ask you... if you want to be platonic life partners. Together. The two of us.”

Pete blinks at her, his eyebrows kind of scrunched up like he's confused.

“I did some research,” Myka says, the words coming out faster now that she's said the hard part. “And people have lots of kinds of—of love and I know we're like a family at the Warehouse but I thought maybe... you and I could do something a bit more official? Like have a label like that.”

She stops. It feels like that was a lot of words.

Pete grins, so bright she can feel the warmth of it. “Myka, that is so sweet of you. But...”

“But you don't want to!” Myka says, looking away, the fake cheerfulness in her own voice almost making her choke. “That's fine! Totally fine!” She scooches away to the far side of the bed, getting ready to stand up.

“No, Mykes!” Pete calls. He reaches over and takes her hand.

She stares at their hands, then up at him.

“I meant,” Pete says, slowly and emphatically, holding her eyes with his, “You don't have to ask me. Because we're already there.”

“We are?” Myka asks.

“Yeah, we are,” Pete nods. “We can call it platonic soulmates if you want.”

“Platonic life partners,” Myka corrects.

“Life partners,” Pete repeats. He grins again and Myka feels her own smile lighting up her face. “Definitely partners for life.”


End file.
